This Unpredictable Life
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is an unpopular friendless teenager. Alfred F. Jones is a demon whom Arthur accidentally formed a contract with. Arthur only asked for a friend, but not a demon one! Alfred stays with him and even transfers to his school to become a part of his life, now. Everything is turning upside down for poor confused Arthur! Gradually, the two become close. Eventual USUK.


**Hey! So I had a story idea that a few people told me I should try to write and so here it is! There will definitely be a second chapter, too. I better not discontinue this story, because I actually like it. ^_^ Please tell me what you guys think in the reviews. This is my first USUK fanfiction! And my second yaoi/shounen-ai one, as well.  
I don't own anything, obviously. I'm not that awesome. (I updated this chapter since I saw that in one of the reviews I misspelled Francis! Please do feel free to point out errors. I changed "Gakuen Hetalia" to "Hetalia Academy" as well, because honestly that would make more sense since the setting isn't in Japan and all.)**

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday and Arthur Kirkland was sitting alone in the back of his classroom. It was the last class of the day and he couldn't wait to get out, sometimes he considered skipping his classes. It wasn't like he had anything to look forward to, except for the education he would gain. He had no real friends and was bullied sometimes, and he had only transferred to Hetalia Academy only a month ago, too. He didn't fit in at all, but the first few days weren't so bad. He thought that he had gained something like a friend in a popular student known as Francis Bonnefoy, but soon he realized that the French boy was only interested in teasing him. Whenever they did see each other, Francis mocked him, which made the easily offended Arthur very unhappy. From then on he tried to avoid him, which was hard since the flirtatious boy was practically everywhere.

Arthur Kirkland was _literally_ friendless.

The British boy sighed and continued to take notes on the subject that his teacher was going on and on about. All he wanted to do was go home, drink some tea, and forget his sorrows. Not too long afterwards classes had ended for Hetalia Academy and it was time to return home for the students. Arthur quickly grabbed his things and hurried out, more than ready to leave. He didn't take the bus nor did he wait for a car or take a car, he walked from the school to his home. It was an every day occurence, for he didn't mind the walk. Arthur found it comforting most times.

"Today was a bore.. Then again, what did I expect?" Arthur shook his head. He walked until the school was out of sight and continued to walk in the direction of his house, suddenly he felt his shoe kick against something and he almost tripped over it. He looked down, curiously and saw that it as a book that had almost made him trip. A black coverless book with a star carved onto the cover. He furrowed his eyebrows and crouched down to pick it up. Whatever it was called, it seemed to be in good condition. "Perhaps someone had dropped it", he thought. He flipped through the pages and was surprised to see that the words inside where written in a language that was completely unfamiliar and foreign to him. "How interesting.., I'll look into this later." He took the book with him and continued to walk home, unaware of the presence that was following him now.

When he arrived at his apartment he walked to his room and put his things down, aside from the book which he still held, he walked back into the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea for himself and sat the book down on the table in front of him

"Now.. I wonder what this book is. I know English isn't the only language that's spoken here, but what language is this? Who did it belong to? This is quite the mystery." Arthur thought aloud and studied the book, checking in between the pages for any names or recognizable words, with a result of none. He took a few sips of his tea before going back to checking the mysterious book for anything useful. "Maybe I should just toss it out.."

"You're a curious one, aren't you? Don't toss that book out." Someone from across the room spoke up.

Arthur became alarmed by the presence and froze since he knew that no one ever really stopped by to visit. The melodic male voice was one that he hadn't recalled ever hearing until that moment. "I beg your pardon? _Who are you?_" He turned around to look at the intruder and his blood ran cold at the sight.

"Is that very important?~" Standing by the window was an unnaturally pale boy who seemed to be about Arthur's age, but that isn't what terrified him, no. This stranger had dark _horns_ atop his head that curled under and a pair of black bat-like _wings_ that weren't exactly open to their full length, but they were obviously real from the way they moved. His canines were sharp, Arthur had noticed that when he opened his mouth to speak. He was dressed in all black, his hair was raven black too, but his eyes were a beautiful icy blue that the glasses he wore couldn't hide, his eyes seemed to see right through Arthur.

"B-Bloody hell! What in the world..?!" Arthur's jaw dropped, surely this couldn't be an illusion or a joke.

"Right, that's totally a polite way of greeting someone.. Nice to meet you too, bro." The other walked over towards him. "You picked up the book, you sealed your fate."

"I'm not going to die, am I..?" Arthur stumbled back a bit and stared at him with his green eyes wide.

"What? No! Geez, I'm not that type of demon.." He quickly shook his head and sighed before going back to talking. "Allow me to explain. Hi, I'm Alfred. That book you picked up? Well, congratulations, you just made a contract with me! That's what that book is. You are in need of something, something that I can most likely offer. Not for free of course, I'll do something for you, but in return you have to do something for me."

"Oh, thank goodness.. Wait, what? What could I possibly do for you? I do not trust you one bit." Arthur sighed in relief and then crossed his arms, feeling a bit braver now.

"No, that's just a stereotype. Most demons do, but I'm so not most demons. What you can offer me depends. What is it that you want? Tell me your wish and I may be able to grant it. Oh, and you still haven't told me your name." Alfred shrugged as if the conversation was casual.

"What are you, a genie now? _My wish?_" Arthur snickered. "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Artie! Mind if I call you that? No, I'm not a genie, I'm a _demon_. Maybe I should have worded that a different way.. Anyway, yeah. Tell me what it is that you want and maybe I can help! 'Kay?" Alfred looked at him excitedly.

"Never call me that. All right.. You're not as..intimidating as I thought you would be from your distasteful appearance. No offense. What I want? I want a lot of things that you couldn't offer me. What I really want is something like a companion.. A friend, I mean. I don't suppose you could conjure one up, could you?" Arthur rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I get that a lot. I don't even feel insulted anymore! So, you want a friend, right? Great, I can definitely help you there! Easy. You have me! I can just be your friend, how does that sound? Huh, huh, _huh?_" Alfred came closer and poked Arthur repeatedly, bothering the other a bit.

"No, you twit! I meant someone I can be around in public. Someone that's human that I could have classes with and such." Arthur said wistfully, longing for someone to spend time with here and this unfamiliar city.

"Okay? I don't see a problem. I could enroll at your school and take classes with you, too. See? Problem solved. Now, in return.. You just have to help me get through this experience. The more I learn about humans the more it could help me in the future, in how to persuade them to do deals with me or to help me blend in. " Alfred ignored Arthur's insult and just kept smiling.

"Good luck with that.. All right, but I doubt that you would be allowed into my school looking like that and quite frankly I don't want to be seen with someone who has that sort of inhuman appearance." Arthur shook his head in disapproval. He wondered how any of this would actually benefit Alfred, but decided to allow the idiot to think what he'd like and just go along with it.

"You have a point. All right, I'll use my enchantment to make myself appear to be human. How does that sound? It's genius, if you ask me." Alfred snapped his fingers and his form changed, just like that.

Arthur stared at the demon in wonder as his horns and wings disappeared, his outfit changed instantly into a pair of ripped dyed black jeans with combat boots and a t-shirt with a black leather jacket, his hair became a dark brown and his skin became much darker like that of someone who had been out in the sun for a long amount of time, even his glasses had changed and turned into a pair of black shades.

"That really is not what I would call an improvement. Can't you try and look a little more normal? Maybe I would be appreciating your apparel right now, had I not already gotten over my punk phase.. Please do change." Arthur looked him up and down skeptically.

"You had a punk phase? That I wish I could have seen! Okay, fine.. I am a demon, what did you expect? I'm not going to wear anything too innocent, but I'll try for you." Alfred pouted slightly and snapped his fingers again. This time his appearance seemed to become a bit more average. His hair went from the dark brown to a light golden blonde, his skin tone had went down a few shades until he only had a healthy glow, his clothing became a simple Captain America t-shirt that was almost covered by a bomber jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans with some tennis shoes, and his shades reverted back to the original glasses that revealed those unnervingly light blue pair of eyes. "Does this please you then?"

"I suppose that will do.." Arthur's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink by now, he actually thought that Alfred looked much more attractive this time, or perhaps it was his imagination. Curse him for liking blondes.

"Great! We have a deal then, right? Of course we do, you pretty much agreed after all!" Alfred threw his arms around the unsuspecting British boy excitedly.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing?!" Arthur awkwardly tried to squirm out of the hug.

"Sorry, did I get a little carried away?" Alfred let go of him after a moment and then shrugged apologetically with a smile still on his face.

"Yes. Please refrain from doing that without first giving me some sort of warning.. Besides that, where will you be staying?" Arthur inquired.

"I assumed that I would be staying with you. We did have a deal, after all." Alfred looked confused.

"I agreed to nothing of the sort! Oh, bugger.. Fine, you can stay here, but if you bother me I will shove that book up your arse and kick you out without any hesitation." Arthur informed him. For once he was glad that he lived alone, but not for long apparently. His brothers paid for his apartment, because living with them would have been much worse than living with Alfred.

"Thanks, dude!~ I promise I won't be any trouble. Well, at least not too much trouble.." Alfred chuckled and shrugged, not noticing the annoyed glare Arthur gave him.

"Right, well... I hope I don't regret this. You can sleep in my bed tonight, since I am feeling generous. I'll be sleeping on the couch." Arthur cocked his head to the side.

"Great! I'm sure being friends with you won't be too hard at all. Maybe I won't even have to pretend. How's that?" Alfred walked beside the Brit and put his arm around the others shoulder jokingly.

"Did I not tell you to refrain from doing things like that? Personal space!" Arthur removed Alfred's arm from his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah.. You're kinda cute when you're grumpy, y'know? I like you already!" Alfred ruffled Arthur's already disheveled sandy blonde hair.

"Is that so? Oh, lucky me." Arthur replied sarcastically and tried not to snort.

"We'll be together for quite some time, so it is a good thing! I'm sure you'll warm up to me, soon, too." Alfred smiled sweetly, an expression a demon shouldn't have been able to make look so cute and innocent in Arthur's opinion.

"Whatever.." Arthur blushed a bit.

The rest of the day went by quickly, much to Arthur's surprise. Oh, _how had he gotten himself into this situation?_ He could only wait and see what would happen with his new "friend".


End file.
